


Story Twist

by Owl_with_a_Scowl



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_with_a_Scowl/pseuds/Owl_with_a_Scowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azusa and Tsubaki agree to take part in a low budget anime with a plot that holds striking smilarities to their reality. When an unexpected change in the story is demanded things get even weirder. Anime can have an impact on real life - even that of the starring voice actors. (Especially with someone pulling the strings in secret)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Twist

Azusa groaned quietly, his face covered by his hands. How did he end up like this? He was a professional, why couldn’t he get this right? What was happening to him? They had been locked in the studio practically all day long. By now, it was pitch dark outside but still this one damn scene was nowhere near good enough. The producers had decided to give them a fifteen minute break and do one more take after that before calling it a day and use whatever version was the least horrible. He felt someone slump down next to him before a warm hand rubbed his back. “You alright?” Tsubaki asked cautiously. “Somehow I don’t think so.” Azusa grimaced and looked up at his twin. Tsubaki sighed and leant onto him. “We’re totally fucking that up, aren’t we?” – “Totally.” Tsubaki sighed and slumped deeper into his seat, stretching his arms above his head. “I wanna go home.” He whined and paused for a second. “How did we even end up in this mess?” – “I don’t know. Remind me not to take roles out of sympathy ever again.” Azusa grumbled.

The _mess_ referred to a low budget anime they had agreed to provide their voices for after days of Ema, Wataru, Hikaru and a colleague, who leant her voice to the female main character trying to convince them. Ema had even managed to talk Fuuto into taking part. Upon reading the script for the first time they had realized the plot was strikingly similar to their real life family situation – albeit with a considerably smaller amount of brothers. In fact, it was so similar that Azusa had a hard time believing Hikaru had not in some way taken a hand in the whole thing for whatever reason he couldn’t begin to imagine. It took them a few episodes to grow accustomed to essentially playing themselves but as the initial awkwardness had finally receded and the short series was nearing its end, the marketing department decided the plot wasn’t interesting enough and demanded a story twist lest they shut down the project. And that was the point where things turned sideways. The writer, a young shoujou mangaka announced a good friend had made a wonderful suggestion and changed the conclusion of the story. Instead of one of three fictional brothers ending up in a cliché romantic kiss scene with their stepsister now there was an almost inappropriately intense kiss scene between the fictional twins. And it was impossible. On the first try both Azusa and Tsubaki had just stood in the recording room, shocked into complete silence at what was going on between their animated counterparts. Hours had passed since then, they had lost track of how many times they had tried and failed to record the scene. It was ridiculous. Just when they had learned to accept the characters were awkwardly similar to them, this scene came up. It was too much. No matter how hard he tried to remind himself none of this was real, Azusa couldn’t act out a kiss scene with his twin, even if it was only their voices. The whole situation was too awkward, strange pictures were popping up in his mind and it took all his effort to push these away. Judging from the way Tsubaki was struggling with getting it right he wasn’t doing much better.

Azusa checked his phone for the time and grimaced. They had less than five minutes left before their last try. Why the producers were even still bothering with them was a mystery to him. He let out a pained sigh. Tsubaki shifted in his seat. “Time’s up?” – “Almost.” Azusa removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t think I can do this…” he muttered. Tsubaki crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned biting his lip in thought.

They stood up with resigned sighs when one of the producers waved them back into the recording room. “Ne, Azusa.” Tsubaki tugged at his sleeve. “What is it?” he turned to meet his twin’s concerned gaze. “I think I’ve got an idea.” Azusa raised an eyebrow. “Spill it.” – “No time to explain, just play along.” Tsubaki shrugged and pulled him into the recording room.

They took up their position in front of a microphone. “Alright, one last try.” The producer’s annoyed voice sounded through the speaker and he began to count down with his fingers so they could see it through the glass separating them before the animation started again.

“I know I’ve been acting like an idiot chasing after her. Especially when the person I love has been in front of me all this time.” Tsubaki’s voice sounded through the otherwise completely silent room with a fair amount of drama.  
“What are you talking about?” Azusa asked doing his best to sound confused, despite already knowing what was to happen next.  
“I....” This was the point where Tsubaki’s character slowly ran his hand along his animated twin’s cheek, brushing strands of hair from his eyes.  
“Kaoru?” Azusa hushed his voice a little. An uncomfortable knot formed in his guts. Only a second was left before the problematic scene. He took an audible breath.

Suddenly his wrist was yanked forward and white hair filled his field of vision. A surprised gasp escaped his throat when Tsubaki’s lips crashed into his. He was too stunned to resist when Tsubaki licked his lips and slipped his tongue into his mouth, breathing and gasping into the kiss, holding Azusa’s head in place with one hand in his hair. Azusa’s vision began to flutter. He couldn’t supress a few audible gasps of his own. After what seemed like an eternity Tsubaki released his lips with a smack in time with their animated counterparts doing the same. Azusa had a hard time to catch his breath. The script he had still been holding dropped to the carpet floor while he was staring at his twin, his face flushed, unable to fully grasp what had just happened. Neither of them dared to say a word. They just kept staring at each other, Azusa in shock Tsubaki with concern and guilt surfacing in his eyes until the producer cleared his throat through the speaker and told them they could finally leave.

They walked the way home in silence, careful to keep a safe distance from each other, either one concentrating hard on the ground. Once back home, Azusa kicked off his shoes and made his way to the elevator without waiting for Tsubaki to unlace his boots.

“Azusa-san, you’re home late. There’s still dinner left in the fridge if you like.” Tsubaki could hear Ema’s voice from the living room. “I’m not hungry.” Azusa mumbled as an answer in time with the elevator doors opening. Tsubaki clenched his teeth. He shook off his second boot and darted through the living room, almost running over Ema who wore a confused look on her face. “Sorry!” he muttered under his breath already racing up the stairs taking two steps at once. He dashed around the corner catching a glimpse of Azusa’s back already disappearing into his room. “Azusa, wait!” he shouted and ran towards his twins room, barely making it in time to shove his arm through the last gap of the door. “Please, wait.” He begged fighting to catch his breath. Azusa opened the door again and frowned at his twin. “What were you thinking?” he hissed quietly, his voice cut like daggers. Tsubaki didn’t dare to move closer. “I… I’m sorry, I wasn’t really thinking at all.” He admitted in defeat his shoulders slumping. Azusa kept glaring at him silently. Tsubaki gulped. This was worse than anything, even worse than when they had distanced themselves from each other because of that stupid rivalry over Ema. This time though, the tension between them was entirely his fault. “Can I come in?” He asked sheepishly and took a deep breath when Azusa silently turned around and left the door open. He sat down on Azusa’s bed; his twin had claimed the chair at his desk sitting with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He bit the inside of his cheek realizing Azusa wasn’t going to speak first and steeled himself struggling to order his thoughts.  “Listen… I… I know I was being reckless. I wanted to make all of this less uncomfortable and ended up doing the exact opposite.” Once he started talking the words all but bubbled from his lips. “It’s just that… Maybe this series is getting to my head, I mean, it’s really similar to our real life isn’t it? Even the character designs somewhat resemble us, that’s a bit creepy don’t you think? And it’s full of all these hints and innuendos and now they’re actually changing the story to that… and it’s messing with my mind and I’m not sure what’s real or not anymore. I mean, in reality you are the most important person in my life even though I know you’d never love me that way even if I confessed to you… still, ever since I’ve first read this damn script I keep imagining weird things and I don’t know what to do about it…”

Tsubaki had expected Azusa to do many things but pushing him down into this bed and kissing him was not one of them. He stared up at his twin when he slowly pulled away. “Azusa?” – “You’re talking so much it’s getting annoying.” His expression had softened into the tiniest hint of a smile. He rolled to the side and lay down next to Tsubaki. “This show is seriously messing with us.” He sighed, looking at his twin and following his gaze up to the dark stain on the ceiling. “What if I’m really falling in love with you?” Tsubaki asked after a while, his voice uncharacteristically full of worry. Azusa fixed his gaze back onto his twin’s face. “Tell me.” He answered firmly. “Would you love me back?” Tsubaki finally met his gaze again. “Of course I do.” Tsubaki opened his mouth but couldn’t find the words to say. Instead he just shifted closer to Azusa and pulled him into a hug, removed his glasses and placed a small kiss on the dark spot below his eye. Azusa in turn kissed the spot under Tsubaki’s eye and wrapped his arms around him. They rested their foreheads against each other’s, none of them speaking any further word.

.

In the living room Hikaru was typing on his laptop. Wataru was sitting next to him, trying to get a good look at the screen. “Hika-nii, why are you crossing Tsu-kun and A-kun off this list?” – “I think it’s safe to assume they’ve dropped out of the race.” Hikaru answered with an amused smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> This little thingy emerged from the question: What would happen if the twins ended up starring in a yaoi anime? Of course it's only a sad excuse for an answer ;)
> 
> On a side note, the stain on the ceiling mentioned above is actually somewhat relevant to the story. Accoring to the manga I found as a kid Azusa was afraid of said stain and couldn't fall asleep without Tsubaki by his side.
> 
> Edit: I completely forgot to put that here, but you might have noticed that the character Tsubaki is playing here is named Kaoru. This, as you might have guessed, is a little hommage to Ouran Highschool Host Club and the Hitachiin- twins. (Tsubaki and Hitachiin Hikaru share a voice actor btw. I still chose to steal Kaoru's name to avoid confusion with Asahina Hikaru)


End file.
